Plumas del pasado
by Marisaswag
Summary: trama y forma de narrar mejorada de light and dark. El mismo sueño de siempre, una y otra vez como todas las noches, no me daba respuesta alguna a todas mis preguntas. ¿porque no tengo ningun recuerdo desde antes de los 14 años? mxs


Buenisss, despues de haberles dejado aquella taaaan larga pantomima (AVISO) aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de "Plumas del pasado" esta un poco cambiado al fic original; pero creo que asi le gustara mas; bueno aqui les dejo hahaha.

PROLOGO: SUEÑOS.

Solo podia contemplar, como si fuera la narradora de una novela, aquella extraña, pero a la vez misteriosa escena, siempre la misma. No podia interactuar, ni mucho menos hablar con los personajes; por mucho que gritase y me esfozara , la voz no salia de mi ya afonica garganta. Podia ver, oir, oler y sentir pero no comunicarme, simplemente era un mero fantasma. El aire frio cortaba mi piel y el olor a quemado inundaba mi olfato. Intuyo que estamos en pleno invierno, la estacion que mas odio tengo, que por impresionante que parezca, le tengo mania sin ningun motivo. Todo me daba vueltas, poco a poco esta sensación fue disminuyendo con el paso de los segundos. Cuando todo paro volvi a divisar el paisaje de siempre; aquella azotea de incalculables metros de altura, rodeada de torres, la ciudad ardiente de llamas, tantas, que con el fluir del tiempo, el calor llegaba hasta mi y me derretia acaloradamente. Y claro, como no, la misma actuación, los mismos personajes. Un chico, de muy buen ver, cabellera blanca, ojos rojos como la sangre y un cuerpo de infarto, le calcule 15 o 16 años aproximadamente. En frente de el habia una chica de espaldas a mi, llebaba el cabello perfectamente recogido en un gorro blanco impecable con gracioso pompom color negro. Su cuerpo, de complexión delgada y estrecha iba marcado con un precioso vestido largo cola de sirena negro hasta los tobillos que se le acoplaba como una segunda piel. Aunque luciese unos taconazos rojos, seguia viendose de poca estatura, le llegaba por los hombros al albino. Intente moverme para rodear a la chica y poder apreciarle el rostro, pero no podia; como si estubiera fija al suelo por tonillos mas gruesos que mis propias muñecas.

Sabes que vienen a por ti, eses la unica que queda de tu especie, es por eso que te buscan, debes irte de aquí ya.- dijo abrazandola.

Pero nos prometimos que nunca nos separariamos, y yo no soy de romper promesas-replico ella entre sollozos.

Las cosas no siempre salen como queremos, debes de entenderlo. Te prometo que cuando todo pase, y se olviden de ti, ire a buscarte, cueste lo que cueste.-

Tengo miedo a olvidarte, a olvidarlos a todos. Nunca me lo perdonaria, yo soy de este lugar.

Me da igual que te olvides de mi-.

La chica sollozo mas fuerte, podia ver las gotas caidas en el suelo, la compadezco y la entiendo, yo tambien pase por amores perros.

Me da igual, porque te he enamoraria por cada dia que pasasemos juntos, volveríamos a ser felices, sin ataduras y sin problemas, gozando de la libertad que ambos nos merecemos.- dijo el limpiandole las lagrimas con el pulgar.

Se limpio los restos de lagrimas que le quedaban.-Vale, lo are por ti, lo are por los demas.

El albino sonrio, busco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco una cajita negra , lo abrio y le tendio un colgante a la chica. La cadena de plata era corta, de esas que se llebavan pegados al cuello, lo adornaban dos alas, una negra y otra blanca, con una piedrecita de dos colores, rojo y verde, propio de un articulo que cualquier joyero le gustaria poseer para enseñarselo a sus clientes mas selectos. El chico se puso detrás de ella y se lo coloco cuidadosamente, la abrazo por detrás.

Siempre que lleves este colgante, estare a tu lado.-

Una luz cegadora aparecio de la nada, tan fuerte era que tube que cerrar los ojos con gran fuerza. Cuando por fin pude abrirlos, la chica ya no estaba y el albino seguia de espaldas. Se supone que el sueño acaba aquí, como todas las veces que lo tengo, pero esta vez no fue asi. Me quede asombrada con las enormes y elegantes alas que desplego el de la nada, nunca habia visto algo asi. Una palabra, casi como un susurro involuntario se escapo de mi boca.

Soul.- .nunca habia oido ese nombre y aun asi lo pronuncie.

Pero esta vez parecio oirme. El chico se giro y me miro perplejo. Seguia sin poder moverme.

Pero maka ¿aun sigues aquí?.-

subida en tacones de 50 centimetros y el vertigo solo existia al mirarle a los ojos.-

Desperte agitada, tanto que el impulso me hizo sentarme en la cama. Tantas preguntas rondandome por la cabeza y ninguna respuesta.

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué siempre tenia el mismo sueño ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

Y los mas importante.

¿Por qué no tengo ningun recuerdo desde antes de los 14 años?

FIN

Espero que le haya gustado, a mi me gusto bastante no se hehehe. Siento mucho el no poner las tildes, la pereza me supera. Bueno chauu, besotes :3

POR CADA REVIEW QUE DEJEN, YO NO MATARE A UN GATITO Y ESTARE MAS CERCA DE DOMINAR EL MUNDO ¿SI?


End file.
